Monkey Tower
The Monkey Tower is a tower that, ironically, is not a monkey. It can, however, contain up to four monkeys. It is based off the "standard" tower defense towers that are actually towers. Not all monkeys have to be the same, but there is a bonus for each group if they are. This will be covered later on. This tower costs $1050. Note that clicking this opens up a mini-menu that lets you upgrade the towers inside. Upgrades Path 1 Taller Tower Cost: $225 Description: Makes the tower taller, increasing the range of the towers inside. Exactly what it says in the description. The internal towers already get a range boost of 10%, but with this upgrade, it's now 20%. Even Taller Tower Cost: $470 Description: Adds a few more stories to the tower, drastically increasing the range of held towers. Like the upgrade before it, but that 20% boost is now 40%. However, accuracy is decreased by 7.5%, so it's advised to upgrade the internal towers, too. Monkey Stronghold Cost: $3500 Description: Turns the tower into a larger stronghold. Earlier boosts are retained. This upgrade doubles the health of this tower and lets it contain 6 monkeys instead of 4. It doesn't allow it to have buildings - yet. Accuracy is increased back to a decrease of only 2%, making this an excellent upgrade. Monkey Fortress Cost: $11200 Description: Projectile Storm Ability: All towers inside the Monkey Fortress wildly launch projectiles at massive speeds - not a bloon will be missed! This upgrade gives it the Projectile Storm Ability, which does exactly what is mentioned in the description. It lasts for 10 seconds, but rapid-fire towers like the Ninja Monkey or Biomic Boomer will get tons of hits in during that time, even though it is short. It also increases monkey storage to 8, and permits containment of some non-monkey towers. Those towers are the Bomb Tower, Tack Shooter, 3-0 Dart Monkey and above, Mortar Tower, Banana Farm, and the Spike Factory. Path 2 Tougher Tower Cost: $450 Description: Special monkey concrete makes this tower extra durable. This increases the health of the tower by 50%. Energy Boost Cost: $995 Description: Gives the monkeys a fridge full of energy-packed bananas, increasing fire speed. Basically, this makes towers fire 20% faster. That's it. Projectile Sharpshooter Cost: $2890 Description: Increases accuracy and range of towers at the expense of some firing speed. This partly negates the previous upgrade, as it reduces its effects to 18% faster, but towers are dramatically more likely to hit bloons and their range is boosted by 22.5%. MOAB Disablement Training Camp Cost: $9770 Description: Having trouble popping those pesky BFBs? Need some kick to your firepower? The MOAB Disablement Training Camp makes all towers included much more effective against those oversized bloons. As is covered by the description, this makes all included towers 400% more effective against MOABs, 225% more effective against BFBs, and 150% more effective against ZOMGs. There is also a 0.1% chance per projectile that enables that certain projectile to act like Cripple MOAB, but with increased time by the factor of effectiveness. Monkey Boosts Monkey Boosts apply to the lowest-tier tower of that type. Monkey Boosts only take effect if there are four or more of the same monkey. The boosts are as follows: Dart Monkey 0/0: Tower has a slingshot that fires darts on top. This fires at the same rate as a 0/0 dart monkey, and with the same range. 1/x: Same as 0/0, but the range matches a 1/x dart monkey. 2/x: Same as 0/0, but it can hit camos and range is slightly above that of a 2/x dart monkey. (Note: Further upgrades on this path are only usable if Monkey Tower is 4/x) 3/x: Slingshot is replaced by a Dart-a-Pult that launches 2 darts at once. 4/x: Dart-a-Pult now fires faster, as well as firing 5 darts and having a 1% chance of launching Road Spikes, too. x/1: Like 0/0, but the darts can pop 2 bloons. x/2: Like 0/0, but the darts can pop 4 bloons. x/3: The tower gains 2 more slingshots, so that it acts like an x/3 Dart Monkey. x/4: The slingshots are replaced by a fast-firing Dart AK-47. The Dart AK-47 holds 30 darts and takes 5 seconds to reload. Tack Shooter Note: The Tack Shooter is only usable if this tower is 4/x. 0/0: The building itself acts like a 0/0 Tack Shooter. 1/x: The building acts like a 1/x Tack Shooter. 2/x: The building acts like a 2/x Tack Shooter. 3/x: The building acts like a 3/x Tack Shooter. 4/x: The building no longer acts like a Tack Shooter and instead has a flamethrower on top that moves fast (Like a Super Monkey) and melts through layer after layer of bloon. x/1: The building acts like a x/1 Tack Shooter. x/2: The building now acts like a x/2 Tack Shooter. It also can deal point-blank damage if a bloon goes right by it (This pops 2 layers instead of 1) x/3: The building has four wall-mounted Blade Launchers (Like the Blade Shooter, but launches like a Boomerang Monkey). x/4: The building has eight wall-mounted Blade Launchers. Boomerang Thrower 0/0: The tower gains two boomerang slingers that are opposite each other. Both act like Boomerang Throwers. 1/x: The boomerang slingers now fire higher velocity boomerangs that can pop 8 bloons. 2/x: The boomerang slingers get reinforced to be able to support a Glaive. These high-velocity Glaives can pop 10 bloons. 3/x: The Glaives have slightly increased velocity. They also use this extra energy to move from bloon to bloon. 4/x: The Glaive Slinger's numbers are doubled. They also have even higher speed, allowing popping of 12 bloons. x/1: Boomerangs can shatter ice. x/2: Boomerangs can melt metal. x/3: There are now 8 boomerang slingers. The velocity is also increased, so the boomerangs can pop 2 more bloons. x/4: The boomerang slingers are overclocked. The velocity is so great that the boomerangs can pop 2 layers off a bloon and pop 5 more bloons. Bomb Tower Note: The Bomb Tower is only usable if this tower is 4/x. 0/0: A single, mobile cannon is added to the top of the tower. It acts like a 0/0 Bomb Tower. 1/x: The mobile cannon now acts like a 1/x Bomb Tower. 2/x: The mobile cannon now acts like a 2/x Bomb Tower. 3/x: There are now 3 mobile cannons. 4/x: The mobile cannons can stun. x/1: The cannon has more blast force. x/2: The cannon is replaced with a missile launcher and acts like an x/2 Bomb Tower. x/3: Missiles are now stronger against MOABs. x/4: Missiles now have a 2.5% chance of instantly destroying MOAB-class bloons. ZOMGs take 1250 damage. Ice Tower 0/0: The tower has an ice ray that can rotate. Ice ray acts like a 0/0 Ice Tower. 1/x: The ice ray acts like a 1/x Ice Tower. 2/x: The ice ray, instead of shooting beams of ice, shoots hyperchilled darts. These darts don't pierce frozen bloons or Lead Bloons, but can freeze Lead Bloons. 3/x: The ice ray has two smaller ice rays next to it that fire faster, but don't freeze bloons. They slow them down and don't pop bloons. 4/x: The ice ray now shoots Frozen Shurikens. These shurikens can't pop Lead Bloons, but freeze anything they touch. The bloons it hits also freeze. x/1: The ice ray is enhanced with Freezonite, which chills the air inside a bloon, making it remain slow until they pop. x/2: The ice ray's beams are now 50% Freezonite, causing a second layer of bloon to freeze solid. x/3: The ice ray now shoots pure Freezonite, sharpened to a point. It both freezes bloons solid and pops the outermost layer. x/4: There are now four ice rays. Glue Gunner 0/0: There is a glue hose on top of the tower. It works like a 0/0 Glue Gunner. 1/x: The glue hose acts like a 1/x Glue Gunner. 2/x: The glue hose acts like a 2/x Glue Gunner. 3/x: Another glue hose is added, and the glue pops bloons once a second. 4/x: The glue pops bloons 6 times a second. x/1: The glue is enhanced with a special enzyme that makes it much harder to remove glue from themselves. x/2: The nozzle of the glue hose is widened, allowing glueing of up to 8 bloons at once. x/3: Another glue hose is added. The glue hoses also fire much faster. x/4: There are now four glue hoses. Super Monkey 0/0: There is a dart AK-47 on top of the tower. For more info, see x/4 Dart Monkey. 1/x: The Dart AK-47 now shoots beams of concentrated light. 2/x: The Dart AK-47 superheats inert gasses to get the most pack for your energy cost. 3/x: Stealing energy from the sun itself, there are now three plasma-powered Dart AK-47s. 4/x: Cannot be used (Too risky and might cause a paradox). x/1: The Dart AK-47 gets a better scope, increasing the effective range of the gun. x/2: Using telescopic technology, the AK-47 can hit a bloon from across the map. x/3: The AK-47s are replaced with high-energy beams of doom (Two of them!) x/4: The AK-47s are replaced with a dual mega laser cannon that can pop even the toughest bloons. Category:Towers Category:Protector Towers